


Ruby's Bookshelf

by Srlojohn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Military, Ruby is a gun nut and I love her for it, Tanks, Writing in the Margins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srlojohn/pseuds/Srlojohn
Summary: Ruby really wished Yang would stop trying to find her diary. She doesn't have one! Instead, she has to write in her weapon's book because yang won't look there!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Ruby's Bookshelf

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings folks. This is gonna be a weird little thing, so be prepared for large quantities of tank/gun/ and general military geek-outs and world building. (Because my gosh CRWBY does not know how to write a decent military)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Tanks of remnant pg32**  
  
**Name:** APT-44 “Wolf’s Fang” patrol tank.

 **Nation of origin:** The Representative Kingdom of Atlas/Mantle.

 **Date of Deployment:** 2 BtGW

 **Armament:** One 120mm Main cannon; four 7.52mm Heavy Machine guns, two in side sponsons, one in the rear, and one above the commanders cupola; one 20mm autocannon mounted in the hull.

 **Traverse:** 360°

 **Elevation:** From -8° to +22°

 **Main Ammunition:** 40 Rounds

 **Secondary Ammunition:** Near **-** unlimited (7.52mm), 600 Rounds (20mm)

 **Crew:** Commander, two Gunners, Driver, Loader, two Sponson Gunners.

 **Powerplant:** HL230 V12 Multi-Fuel

 **Weight:** 60 tonnes 

**Length:** 7.08m 

**Width:** 4.86m

 **Height:** 4.42m

 **Ground Clearance:** 0.45m 

**Max Speed - on road :** 35kph 

**Max Speed - off road:** 21kph 

**Transport Capacity:** None 

**Access Points:** N/A

**Armour**

**Superstructure:** 30mm

 **Hull:** 50mm

 **Gun Mantlet:** 70mm

 **Firing Ports:** N/A

 **Turret:** 60mm

**Operators:** Atlas (2000+ examples), Mistral (Some 400 examples), Vale (30 examples, since retired or sold), Menagarie (17 examples, Purchased from Vale).

The venerable Wolf’s Fang, used extensively by Atlesian and Mistralian forces in the Great War, is a hardy and powerful weapon used in a wide variety of roles over its long service life. Known for it’s impressive fire-power for its small size, it found use on almost all fronts of the Great war, as well as extensive use against the Creatures of Grimm.

Created by the Mantalean Motor Industrial’s Skunkworks, the APT-44 was the brainchild of one Slate Fairchild. Fairchild, born and raised in northeast Solitas, is often considered the greatest armored vehicle designer of all time, designing several extremely successful vehicles. These include but are not limited to: the DDT-87 “Goliath’s bane”, the T-66 “Beowolf”, the BV-54 “Heaven’s fury”, many tracked and half-tracked utility vehicles, and much more.

However, Fairchild often considered the APT-44 his masterwork. According to Fairchild, it “balanced all three aspects of armored vehicle design, Firepower, Armor, and Field of fire”. He often cited it in his memoir, indicating a great love for the vehicle and its exceptional performance both against the Creatures of Grimm, and foreign adversaries.

The APT-44 features a slab-sided design, with an over-the-top track design, encircling the entire height of the vehicle. This allows better cross-country capability across most terrains, as well as a method to flip itself over when used in conjunction with the top-mounted hydraulic self-righting arm. This arm is a simply a large strip of metal attached to a hydraulic piston, allowing itself to flip over. Its slab-sided designs make it much harder for Grimm beasts to clamber on-top of the vehicle, as well as providing points for sponsons to be mounted. Its front and back armor are heavily sloped, allowing better deflection of incoming projectiles. A spiked bull-bar is usually mounted on the front and back of the vehicle, deterring Grimm from climbing on the slopes to the top of the vehicle. Later models added mesh to the bull-bar to facilitate the pre-mature detonation of rocket-propelled projectiles and grenades.

For its time, the APT-44 was quite cutting edge, incorporating a radio in every vehicle, as well an asbestos lining for heat retention in the biting cold of Solitas. The sheer amount of firepower was unprecedented for the time, with smaller armaments capable of laying waste to both the Creatures of Grimm, as well as exposed infantry, and a main gun capable of destroying enemy armor and larger Grimm. This extreme level of firepower makes the APT-44 a weapon capable of fulfilling roles far beyond that of its designated patrol role.

Its main cannon is the tried-and-true Coal Arms 120mm cannon. Produced by Coal Arms before and after the Great war, it was used both in anti-tank and tank-mounted forms by both Mistral and Mantle during the Great War. Capable of piercing almost all armor deployed by the Valean and Vacuan armies, it served with great distinction, noted by Valean tankers to perhaps be the most terrifying weapon on the battlefield.

However, despite all these features, the APT-44 was not without its failures. While its armor was more than enough to handle lower calibers such as those used by Vacuan 60mm cannons, it suffered in confronting anything heavier, and found itself on the losing side of many Valean tanks and anti-tank guns. In addition, the APT-44 was designed more for conflict with Grimm, rather than other armor. Its multiple weapons split the commander’s attention, attempting to find targets for all of them. This isn’t so much of a problem when fighting Grimm, as Grimm tend to be much less stealthy in their approach, and the gunner can spot them fairly easily on their own.

However, despite its flaws, the APT-44 preformed well on the battlefield, and served as a baseline for the tanks that came later in all 4 kingdoms.

_I know this is kind of weird, but I don’t want Yang to find a diary, so I’m writing in here Mr. tank book. Today was… weird. I made a friend, (I hope), a guy named John. If only I hadn’t blown up right before he met me. Oh well, hopefully tomorrow will be better. Crap, Yang’s coming out the bathroom! I guess I’ll have to pick this up tomorrow. Good night Mr. Tank Book!_


End file.
